Cryopumps are utilized to capture gas molecules on extremely cold surfaces from enclosed volumes which have already been reduced to a very low pressure. Cryopumping can provide a clean vacuum at high pumping speeds economically in comparison to conventional pumping techniques. In particular, standard cryopumps can not be operated below 10.sup.-10 Torr because the materials of construction used do not permit them to be baked out and in some cases; e.g., brazing alloys, have relatively high outgassing rates. Bakeout is necessary to remove water vapor from the system. The materials of construction of the crypump usually include stainless steel, which contains hydrogen entrapped within the steel during its manufacture. At extremely high vacuums (low pressure) hydrogen contained within the steel begins to migrate into the interior of the vacuum chamber. In order to achieve very high vacuums, it is necessary to first bake out the cryopump to remove water vapor, then after it is cold, it must be able to entrap hydrogen. Normally hydrogen is removed in a bed of absorbent such as charcoal, which is cooled to an extremely low temperature (e.g., 12.degree. K). High pumping speeds have been achieved with a double nested can configuration for the cryopanels, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,549 and 4,219,588. In the prior art patents a chevron or warm baffle is eliminated, thus, providing increased pumping speeds for gases such as helium, hydrogen, and neon.